


Post-Mission Confessions

by poetsandzombies



Category: Marvel
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetsandzombies/pseuds/poetsandzombies
Summary: Steve and Tony find shelter post mission-gone-wrong.





	Post-Mission Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of a fic I wrote over a year ago, I just added more to it!

Neither men spoke as they stood with their backs facing each other, both bruised and bloodied after that days’ events.

  
It was a time for rest, a time to shower and catch their breaths, but when Steve turned to a  now undressed Tony, looking from the dirt in his hair down to black and blue blotches trailing past his hips, his gaze lingered too long and he found an uneasiness still awake inside him.

  
They were alone, stalled for the night in a run down motel room next to the middle of nowhere. They could not have been in a less familiar place, thousands of miles away from the tower, but next to Tony, Steve still felt at home. 

  
Which was the source of his uneasiness, he knew. It was a revelation, crashing down on him fast, hard, pushing him over to the other man. He reached out hesitantly, running hard, calloused fingers over Tony’s cut up, heated shoulder, down his arm.

  
“Steve?” Tony croaked. Steve froze, hand stilling at his wrist.

  
“Don’t turn around. I don’t know if I can…” Steve broke off, his last words choked. 

  
But then Tony laced his fingers through Steve’s and he relaxed, letting Tony pull his hand up to Tony’s mouth where he kissed it once, twice, three times before Steve seemed to melt, head falling forward into the crook of Tony’s neck. He took a moment to let his thoughts calm down, breathing through his nose before coming back up and pressing his lips to the edge of Tony’s jaw, down his neck to his shoulder.  
Steve’s free hand reached for Tony’s hip and when he gasped, Steve remembered the bruises and pulled back. 

  
“No,” Tony said, turning around completely. Steve flinched, taking a step back, but Tony just followed. “Don’t stop.”

  
“But you’re-”

  
“I know how this goes,” Tony interrupted and Steve frowned at him. “We stop now, we mark it up to the heat of the moment later, brush it off and never bring it up again. I’ve been waiting too long to miss this opportunity.”

  
Tony’s words stirred Steve’s uneasiness, but it was something like stirring boiling water… the bubbles subsided. There was just heat. Tony reached out for Steve’s hands again, placing them back on his hips. This time Steve obliged, letting them slide down over his ass before locking them firmly on the small of Tony’s back. Tony closed his eyes and when he spoke, it was a whisper.

  
“Don’t ever stop.”

* * *

 

Few times Steve had ever allowed this to cross his mind, but the times that it did wasn't like this; if it were up to him, he'd have Tony home, clean, and in his bed where Steve could light candles and take care of him.

  
But it wasn't up to Steve, so there was dirt and open wounds and a moldy bed they were now fumbling towards. Steve stopped them inches before his legs hit the side of the mattress, stilling Tony with a hand through his hair and finally, finally closing his mouth around Tony's, kissing him for the first time his way. Tony melted into Steve, slipping his arms around Steve's neck and pressing his body flush against him.

  
Arousal shot through Steve at the feeling of Tony hard against him, causing him to lose his balance and tipping back onto the bed. He scooted back so that his legs weren't dangling off the edge and let Tony settle over him, sitting up with his thighs straddling Steve's hips.

  
Steve took a moment to appreciate the sight, the feel of Tony's hands on his chest, thumb brushing lightly over a nipple, of his ass already pressing back against Steve's erection. Oh no, he thought because it was all hitting him at once.

  
"Oh no," he said out loud because he'd loved Tony for years, but with the way he was craving being close to Tony, so much closer, it felt like too much.

  
"What?" Tony said, smile fading. Steve ran a reassuring hand up his thigh, trying to think of the right thing to say when something else suddenly occurred to him.

  
"I don't have anything..." he said guiltily, as if on a mission that could possibly save the planet, he was expected to be prepared on the off chance that he decided to confess his love to his teammate and his teammate happened to reciprocate those feelings.

  
Of course, there wasn't actually any confessing. Tony had said he'd wanted this for a while, but that didn't mean anything. It certainly didn't mean he loved Steve.

  
"Tony-" Steve started, suddenly needing to know.

  
"Wait, wait, wait," Tony interrupted, climbing off of him and heading to the bathroom. 

Steve felt the warmth over him leave immediately and wanted to cry. He sat up, leaning back on his elbows so that he could see Tony's shadow through the light of the bathroom rather than just staring at the ceiling.

  
It was minutes before Steve started to worry.

  
"Tony," he called again just as Tony was padding back into the room with a bottle in his hand that he was squinting at the back of.

  
"I think I found a mir-"  
"Do you love me?"

  
"acle. What?" Tony looked up from the bottle he was reading, brows furrowed. But Steve didn't repeat himself, and Tony recovered quickly.

  
"Who said anything about love?" He said, amused. "I'm stranded in an empty hotel room with my teammate, my best friend, my childhood idol and I'm just here to bang him."

  
Steve felt a lump form in his throat before he realized.

  
Tony was being sarcastic.

  
"Okay, smartass." Steve responded, voice weaker than he intended. Tony laughed, heading back over to the bed and fixing himself back over Steve again.

  
"Did you... Oh." Steve said dumbly as his fingers made their way over Tony's ass, gripping tightly to see that he was open already.

  
“Are you ready?” Tony asked softly above him, running fingers through Steve’s hair as he lifted himself, lining themselves up. Steve took a deep breath and nodded.

  
As Tony lowered himself onto Steve, Steve closed him eyes, every inch of his body warming to the sensation of being inside Tony. Before he could react, Tony was moving, pressing back on Steve, pulling him into a kiss as he did so. Steve sighed into his mouth, breaking away after a moment to lean his head back and moan. Tony’s lips trailed down to his neck, pressing soft kisses from his jaw to his shoulder.

  
It was good, the feeling of Tony rocking back on him over and over again, picking up the pace with every sound Steve made, it was so good. Steve’s hands grasped Tony’s thighs as pleasure pooled in his gut, resisting the urge to pull him down harder, faster.

  
“Steve,” Tony gasped suddenly, pressing his forehead to Steve’s, “Steve, I’m gonna,”

  
“God, me too,” Steve interrupted breathlessly, helping him along with small thrusts that had Tony shuddering until finally he was coming, Steve’s name on his lips.  
Steve sat up then, pulling Tony’s chest against his, kissing him as Tony continued to ride him until he was coming too.

* * *

  
Steve woke up a couple hours later to sound of Tony's voice, talking in quiet tones on his phone, making arrangements to get home. 

  
"We leaving?" Steve mumbled as Tony hung up, the question muffled by pillows. Tony smiled when he saw Steve awake, coming back to sit on the edge of the bed next to him. 

  
"It'll be a couple hours before our ride gets here, but yeah. Listen, Steve," Tony began and Steve felt his stomach clench.

  
"Yeah?"

  
"When he get home, when we tell the team, I mean... what do we tell the team?" Tony asked. He sounded nervous, on the verge of fear, even. Steve reached out, took his hand.

  
"We don't have to tell them anything if that's what you want." He said softly.

  
"I... want to tell them," Tony responded to Steve's utter relief.

"Good," he said, pulling Tony down into his arms, "me too."


End file.
